


I’ll Always Be Here

by thestorycaster



Category: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Boypussy, Bp!Harry, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom!Zayn, Fem!Harry, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Little Harry, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Squirting, needy!harry, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorycaster/pseuds/thestorycaster
Summary: Harry has had a crush on Zayn even after he left the group and he get over his new look. Harry is always going to be Zayns baby girl.Or the one where Harry can’t get over Zayn.





	1. Chapter 1

When Zayn decide to leave the group no one took it as hard as Harry. He tried calling Zayn everyday.

“You’ve reached the number of “Zayn Javadd Malik, I’m not available at the moment but I’ll catch you at the earliest convenience thanks for callin’” leave a message at the beep

“Hey Zaynie, it’s Haz again, I was wondering if I could see you sometime, I really miss you and I need to see you please call me back soon.”

 

“Haz that’s the tenth one this week hop off it mate it was his decision.” We can still see him but just give it time ok?” Harry sniffled and tried to calm down.

“Im sorry Ni, I won’t call again I promise.” Harry said drying his tears.

 

“Why don’t you get dolled up and we’ll go out to lunch on me, how’s that sound?” The Irish lad said looping his arm around Harry.

“That sounds like fun I guess, can we go to Nando?” Harry asked.

Niall smiled at the younger bandmate. “Of course, do you want to be little when we come back?”

“Yes please!” He squeaked

“Ok but right now I need to to be a big boy and get yourself all pretty so we can get some lunch.” Niall said kissing Harrys nose.

Harry went to his closet and picked out a solid gray sweater and black pants a put on a gray high tops converses.

His hair was now past his shoulder blades and he adored the fact, he wanted to get caramel highlights in hair, maybe him and Niall could go do that after lunch!!!! Yaayyy a day out with NiNi!!

 

When they got to Nandos harry took a selfie with the blonde boy and followed after their waiter. Harry posted the selfie to his Instagram

“Out and about with NiNi, he’s the bestest

243,806 likes  
  
But the first like was what made him scared the most.

ZaynMalikOfficial liked this photo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall was in on something but little Harry still has to wait.

Harry gasped when he saw Zayn’s notification. He didn’t know what to do and he didnt want to tell Niall it was Zayn.

What could Harry do or say to Niall about this situation without causing Niall to get upset again.

But they both were on their phones so maybe Niall would see it on his own.

“Uh oh.” Said the Irishman

“What’s the matter?” Harry said worry apparent in his voice.

“Take a lookie and see who liked your picture.” Niall said with such enthusiasm while rolling us eyes.

“Zaynie liked it.” Harry said looking up at Niall.

“Noo no no don’t you start, remember what I said. Give it time and you’ll be able to see him.” Niall said.

Harry began to pout, and it was blatantly clear what was about to happen.

“Don’t you throw a tantrum little one or we’re not getting your hair done.” The blonde warned.

“But I miss Zaynie, Ni!”

Niall only gave Harry a stern look before the waitress came back.

“Fine.” Harry said huffing and placing his order.

“You’ll be glad I said to give it time. Just be patient Hazza, alright?”

Harry nodded as his plate was placed infront of him.

“So what was this thing you wanted done to your hair?” Niall asked.

“It’s called balayage, it like highlights but not all stripey and chunky looking. It’s super pretty but I don’t wanna be really blonde I just want a caramel blonde color.” Harry pulled up a picture of it to show Niall.

“That would be pretty in you Hazza, make you a proper princess then wouldn’t it?” The blonde said smiling at his friend.

“What shop are we going to Ni?” The long haired boy inquired.

“We’re going to my colorist, if she can get me this blonde then I’m sure she can do some miracles on you, so you’re in good hands.” Niall said taking a bite out of his chicken sandwich.

They ate in a comfortable silence, but Harry broke it asking. “Can I have my paci in the car please?” He asked with big doe eyes looking at his best friend.

“Since you asked so nicely, yes you may.” The latter smiled happily.

“You all done princess?”

“Hazza all done!” Harry said wiping his face of any sauce he may have gotten on him.

They paid for their food and left a nice tip for the waitress.

———————

In the car Harry was quietly sucking his paci and on his phone. In a most content state he sat alongside Niall as they drove through the shops of London.

“Almost there little one, I need you to come back to me Harry. Can you be big for a little while longer?” Niall asked rubbing Harry’s hand.

“Harry be big again.” Is all he said while putting his pacifier away in his bag and grabbing his phone and wallet.

When they pulled up to the shop Niall got out and opened Harry’s door for him.

Harry got out of the car and stretched, releasing a big yawn.

“Awww don’t fall asleep now, we’re at the best part of the day!” Niall said happily.

Harry only groaned in response. “Want paci.”   
He mumbled trying to come out of little space.

“Haz I promise you can get to be little at the house. But right now we’re about to get you all pretty ok?” The blonde said reassuring the little.

“Ok but only we watch Dumbo.” He said holding out his pinky. “Ok pinky promise.” Niall said laughing.

“Now lets get a color fit for a princess.”

They walked to the front of the salon as walked through door.

“Niall m’favorite blonde! What c’n I do you for ya lad?” Lucy his stylist asked.

“I’ve brought the fairest maiden a virgin for the color wizard.” Niall said laughing heartily.

“What does virgin mean?” Harry asked looking confused.

“It just means that your hair has no sort of processing in it love.” Lucy explained

“Ooooooh ok. So can you do this?!” Harry squeaked showing Lucy his desired color.

“Easy as pie love, what is it you’re wanting a balayage?”

“That’s what I wanted!!”Harry said clapping.

“Alright love follow me to my chair.” She said walking to her station.

Harry sat down in the chair and looked at Lucy.

“So tell me what you like about this color?” She asked.

“I really like the brightness around the face and how it I guess opens up her features.” Harry said blushing.

“Well we can do just the same for you love, let me get you situated and get me formulas and we’ll get started yeah?” Lucy stated patting Harry on his head.

“Otay.” Harry said twiddling with his thumbs.

“So cute.” Lucy muttered walking off to mix her formula.

————————

After Lucy painted the lightener onto Harry’s hair, she let him process.

But Harry was ready to go home. He wanted his paci and he wanted Dumbo, but most of all he wanted Zayn. That would make everything perfect.

But Niall kept telling him to wait. He didn’t know hey he had to wait but it was getting really old. But whatever.

  
“Niiiiiii. I boooooored!” Harry whined puffing his pink lips.

“You’re almost done Harry, just a few more minutes then she rinse it out and tone your hair. Ok buddy?” Niall reassured the little.

“But you keep sayin that! It taking foreber!!!! Harry whined.

  
“Haz- hang on.” The blonde walked over to Lucy. “Hey L? Quick question?”

“I might ‘ave a quick answer”. Said the pastel colored stylist.

“My friend is a little and he’s a bit cranky, can I give him his pacifier?” Niall said wincing a little.

  
“Go ahead love I had a feelin he’d be summat like that.”

“You’re the best!” Niall said walking back to Harry. “Hey buddy look what I got?!”

“Paci!!!” Harry squeaked. “Have pease?” He said once again pouting

“Open Bub.” The Irish man said to the boy.   
Harry gladly accepted his pacifier.

“Tankchu!!”

Just then, Niall got a phone call.

——————————

“Hey Zee what’s up?”

“Hey Ni, not much just finishing up the house for Haz. I think he’s gonna love it. There’s our room, the play room, the living room, entertainment area and there’s a few extra rooms for you guys when you guys wanna spend a night or two.”

“Hell we could always live together like we used to I think haz would really like the idea. Possibly everyone would.” Niall said.

“Well ask everyone and see what they say cause the house it pretty big especially the rooms and the yards. Got a pretty good deal on it.” Zayn said.

“Alright Zee I get on it.”

“Thanks mate, tell my baby Baba misses his princess.”

“Will do mate. See ya.”

“Alright mate see ya on movin day.” Zayn said.

——————————

Niall walked back into the salon to Lucy’s station. And Harry was almost done getting his hair done. Lucy was curling his hair.

“Ni Hazza got beachy wave!”

“Yes you do and aren’t they beautiful?!” Niall said matching Harry’s excitement

“And guess what?” Niall said smiling

“What? It good for Harry?” The little asked tilting his head.

“It’s very good for you look at your phone.”

The little gazed at his phone screen as it lit up. He unlocked the phone to see a message from a familiar number:

“Hey baby girl, it’s Baba, and he misses you sooooooo soooooo much, and he’a sorry he couldn’t answer your calls all the time. But inn two days Baba’s gonna have a big surprise for and he can’t wait to see you!! Hugs and kisses


	3. He’s here!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab your tissues

To say harry was excited was an understatement.

His Baba was coming home or more so he was moving with his Baba but what’s the different he’d finally be with say like he always should’ve been.

It was only two more days until he moved in with Zayn and Harry couldn’t live it more.

Zayn had gotten and undercut and it reached his shoulders and he dyed it rose gold.

Harry has his picture as his lock screen. He loved his Baba with pastel colors.

“I love my Baba the most.” Harry said softly looking at his screen.

He took a small sigh. Two days was a long time to wait for such a big surprise. He wanted his Baba. And now. To be in his arms, cuddle in his lap. It just wasn’t fair.

  
Harry sighed again and went to the kitchen get a snack and his apple juice.

“I waaant..... this!!” He said reaching for the pretzels.

“I can’t reeeeeeach!!!” Harry whined.

But what he didn’t hear was the door opening through all his whining.

Whoever it was, helped Harry get the pretzels down, and pulled him off the counter.

“Let goooo want pretzel and apple juice!!”

“Well then let Baba get it for you and you sit in your chair, hm?” The person said with a Bradford accent.

At that point Harry stopped squirming in the persons arms. He was let down and as soon as Harry’s feet hit the floor he turned around and was met with that famous smile and rich hazel eyes.

His bottom lip started trembling and his green orbs started to flow. “My Baba!!!” Harry sobbed jumping into Zayn’s arms like a koala.

“Yea it’s Baba baby girl. I missed you so so much.” Zayn said choking back his tears.

“Neber leave again!”Harry sobbed clinging harder.

“Princess look at Baba, look at daddy. Baba is never leaving again and you’re never leaving Baba. Understand?” Zayn asked tears in his cheeks.

“Ok daddy.” Harry said tucking his head into Zayn’s shoulder.

“My little princess.” Zayn said humming softly.

“I think someone needs a nap now, yeah?” Zayn cooed softly.

“But con I haf pretzel.. wif apple juice?” He asked looking up at Zayn.

“Of course bubby.” The man said sitting harry in the lounge chair in the living room.

“Baba’s gonna be right back.” He went to the kitchen and got harry a cup of pretzels and a bottle of diluted apple juice.

He walked back to the living, and pulled the footrest closer to the lounge chair and sat the bottle and cup on it.

“Ok baby, do you want to sit on Baba’s lap or in the chair?” He said picking up the little.

“Wif Baba.” Was all Harry said.

“Ok bubby.”

They sat chest to back as Harry munched away on his afternoon snack, watching sponge bob.

Zayn was so content at that very moment. He had his baby, they had a house which he still needed to tell harry about, the rest of the boys were coming soon and to top it all off, Zayn was in progress of making an album that was the best piece of him.

Life couldn’t get any better. That was until he heard the cutest little snores from the angel in his lap.

“Awwwww my little bubba.” He said repositioning Harry to lay on his shoulder. Soon enough Zayn himself was fast asleep.

————————————

  
While Zayn was at Niall and Harry’s place, Niall went out to run a few errands that needed to get done. He went for paper towels, laundry detergent, a few groceries, and other household items.

After his shopping he made plans to go see Louis and Liam.

Making his trip back home, Niall noticed another car in his driveway that wasn’t Liam’s, Louis’ or Harry’s.

The blonde gathered his groceries and rushed to the door. After settling the groceries in the kitchen he ran through the house to figure out who was in their house.

“Hello?” Niall said to no one who could exactly hear him. When he stumbled upon he living room area off of the kitchen he finally got his answer. Zayn

Harry clung to the Pakistani.

“Told you haz, all you had to do was wait.” The blonde whispered with a warm smile on his face.

He sent the picture he took of them to Liam. With the caption “Babas baby.”

 

Niall got the first response from Louis. 

“How dare you send this fucking cuteness. We’re on the damn way.”


	4. A New Addition to The Family

While Niall was sitting in the living room with a sleeping Zayn and little Harry, he was scrolling his Instagram looking at all the trips he and the boys took. Then there was a knock on the door.

“Niall open this damn door this instant!! Let me see my little boy!!!” Louis said banging on the front door.

Running to the door, the blonde was silently laughing but ready to scold the short brunette.

Nail opened the door and gave Louis a look.

“For Christ sake he’s sleeping with his Baba. Shut up and come in!” Niall whisper-yelled.

“Move!” Louis said speed walking into the house.

“Oh my god!! Liam look at the onesie!!” Louis said throwing a fit over the heart and kiss clad onesie.

And then Harry woke up. With a confused look clearly on his face and his mouth suckling furiously on the white and gray pacifier. Then erupted small whines.

“Mumma!” He lisped looking at Niall with grabby hands.

To say Niall was shocked was an understatement. He was absolutely love stricken by the name Harry had uttered, leaving him in complete awe.

“Liam- Louis gasped clutching the taller boys wrist- he called him Mumma.”

“Mumma uppy, pease?” Harry lisped.

“Ok baby, Mummas coming. Niall said as he crossed the living room, picking up the little. He looked at Harry with so much love.

“How did you sleep munchkin?” The blonde sighed blinking away tears.

The little continued to tell Niall how well he slept now that he has his Baba and his Mumma at home with him. Niall could hold Harry and listen to him talk all day with his little voice.

“Mumma Mumma!? Con Harwy has snack?” He asked bouncing about in the blondes arms.

“You need to eat lunch baby, how about we make lunch and you can eat that with your snack? How’s that sound bubby?” Niall asked kissing the younger boys forehead.

“Yes Mumma, Harwy want froop snacks, pwetzel, and tuckey sannich pease!” Harry squeaked.

“Ok baby, mummas right on it.” Niall said gathering everything for their lunch.

“Niall while you’re doing that we’re gonna play with Haz.”

———————————

While the others were in the kitchen Zayn was still sleeping on the couch.

While he was coming to, he felt weightless. No one snuggled around his torso and no little snores from his princess.

When none of it made sense he shot up from the love seat in search of Harry. Until he heard him in the kitchen.

  
“Mumma!! Tuckey sannich tuckey!!!” Harry cheered.

But who was he calling Mumma.

As he rounded the house on his way to the kitchen he found out who Mumma was.

Niall.

“What’s going on?” Zayn asked breathless fearing he lost his princess.

“I um- Harry woke up from his nap and was hungry and Lou and Liam wanted to see him.” The Irishman stammered.

“Who was he calling Mumma?” Zayn asked looking at the three of them.

“Mumma righ dere Baba!” Harry pointed at the blonde.

“Well has Mumma been good today bubby? If I heard Mumma was making turkey sandwiches, yeah?” Zayn said with a smirk on his bronze face.

“Best Mumma! Mumma hab good cuddles like Baba!” Harry said lisping around the pacifier in his mouth.

“Well then Mumma, how about we have lunch on the patio? It’s a nice day out.” Zayn inquired.

“T-that s-s-sounds lovely.”

Liam and Louis gathered the plated food and took it outside with harry in tow.

“You what else sounds lovely?” Zayn said closing Naill in between the counter and himself. “Having my little princesses writhing underneath me, being responsible for every whimper and every drop that comes from them.”

Zayn took the opportunity to take a suck on Niall’s neck and the moan that came form Niall was the most gratifying thing he had heard since Harry’s little snores earlier that day.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry’s birthday had come and gone, he had a Clifford party and he couldn’t have been more happy. His favorite cartoon and he got to be little on his birthday what more could ask for?!?

You guessed it Valentine’s Day or according to little Harry, Vannintines day!

“Baba it hearts day!! We get chocos and teddies and watch lovey movies!” He shreiked through the house.

He was looking for his Mumma too and he couldn’t find them.

He thought long and hard about where.

“Mummaaaaa!! Harwy hungy!!!!!” He whined.

  
———————————-

“Fuck Zayn, ah- I’d love to be with you and- shit!!- Harry!”

“Mummaaaaa!!! “Harwy hungy!!!!!”

“Zaynie babe Harry needs one of us.” Niall was cut off by Zayn’s wandering hands.

“Oooo, oooo, what have I got here huh?

Zayn said slowly stroking Niall. “Zayn the baby.” Niall breathes ruggedly.

Zayn stopped slowly and got dressed. “Alright you win Mumma.” The Pakistani said sucking another bruise to Niall’s neck.

After the bruise was nice and purple, they went into the living room to their baby watching bubble guppies.

“Mumma, Baba!!!! It time make food?” Harry asked as he was being picked up by Zayn.

“Why yes it is munchkin what would you and mummy want for breakfast?” Zayn asked walking to the kitchen with Niall walking in tow.

Niall sat beside Harry and waited for breakfast to be made.

Niall pulled out his phone and started scrolling through amazon.

Harry not liking being “alone” started to cry for Niall.

“Mummaaaaa, look Harwy.” He said with a pouting in his voice.

“What’s the matter bubby?” Niall asked putting his phone down and scoring closer to Harry.

“Just wanted Mumma back.”

Niall chuckled warmly and rubbed Harry’s messy bun. “Mumma never left you sweety, ever.” Niall said rubbing his nose against Harry’s, causing the little to erupt in boisterous laughter.

“Mummy, kiss!” The brunette squeaked.

“Hmmmm have you been a good boy?” Niall said feigning weariness.

“Been good boy Mumma!” Harry said clapping excitedly.

“I’ll take your word for it my little leprechaun.” Niall said giving the little a sweet yet intense kiss. And that’s what Niall was missing from his life.

Love. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally has special time with Baba

While they were sitting on the couch, Harry was sat on Zayn’s lap and it had been a little while since they had done anything naughty.

Of course Harry had to ask permission for any such things in that category but who did he ask? Mumma or Baba.

Baba.

Nothing against Niall. But Baba had everything to a t. What spot to bite, suck, pinch, lick, rub and everything.

He needed to plan.  
———————————

In his over sized T-shirt the little get out of his big boy bed and ran to his Baba’s room.

He climbed the bed, which was pretty hard for the little considering the fact that the bed was on feet that were about a foot tall and the mattress and box spring themselves added to the height.

After straining to get into the bed, Harry finally made it on the mattress.

“Baba?” “Dada?” “DADDY!” Harry squeaked finally pushing Zayn’s head around.

Which caused him to stir in his sleep.

“Baba! Wake!” Harry smiled around his paci.

“Baby girl what are you doing up, it’s- 8:43 in the morning.” Zayn said pulling the covers back up.

“But Baba!! Harwy want cuddle times! Neber gets cuddles on Monday. Baba sleep too long.” Harry pouted because it was only half true.

Harry hasn’t had any special time with his Baba since he left and he didn’t do anything with anyone. So it was a long time to be without him that way.

“Baba tingle.” The little pouted with a sigh.

“Mm- what kind of tingle pumpkin? You need to potty?”

Harry shook his head and blushed.

“You have to use words baby girl, daddy can’t read minds.” Zayn said sitting up with harry in his lap.

“Baba!” Harry squeaked when Zayn pulled harry closer, grazing the Little’s clit on his boxer clad member.

“Oooooh that kind of tingle. Why didn’t you tell Baba sooner bunny?” Zayn said kissing what was exposed of Harry’s chest.

“No know how to tell Baba.” He said with small whimpers in between his words.

“Baba’s been waiting to take you for so long bubby.” The darker male said suckling dark marks on to Harry’s chest.

“Babas special girl, yeah?” He said with a smirk dipping hand into the submissive’s panties.

With a loud cross between a gasp, moan, and whimper, Harry latched to Zayn. “Baba good.” He moaned. Harry reveled in the feeling. Zayn’s long, thick fingers sliding against his walls, marking him up like he always wanted . Like he used to do.

“Baba more tingle pwease, want tingle.” Harry whimpered.

“Ok my little bunny, on your back for Baba.— good girl.”

Harry keened at his favorite nickname. He was always Babas little girl.

“Tell Baba what bunny needs.” He said sliding a finger across the pink puffy lips. Harry’s face pink as can be. Soft but deep breaths passing through his chest.

“Bunny wants Baba.” He whined, covering his face.

“No need to be shy, you want Baba’s tongue bunny?” He asked leaning Harry back on the bed.

Harry let out a long whine which in turn Zayn softly spiked the submissive’s pussy.

“Patience little one.” Zayn said removing the grey panties revealing a wet spot on them.

“Your cunny made such a mess baby. Someone’s ready to be wrecked, yeah?” The older male dove in and sucked the sweet lips while Harry whined high on his throat.

Nipping and suckling at his baby, the heady taste made him dizzy with lust. Harry’s cunt weeping with excitement while he shivered above him.

“Baba tingle!!!” Harry whined drawing his legs closer to his body, trying to stave off the orgasm. “Cum for me bunny, I know you can.”

“Ahh Baba, bunny cumming!!!” Harry exclaimed, his legs trembling, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“Good girl, that’s my little bunny.” Zayn said as he began lapping up what ever splashed on Harry’s thighs, suckling his clit in the process.

“Daddy, tingles. Like tingles.” The submissive said, shaking in the aftershocks of his first orgasm that he didn’t cause.

“Babas guessing you don’t play with yourself a lot huh?” He smirked stroking his entrance with his first two fingers.

“Not the same, Bunny can’t spots like Baba.” He whined.

“How about Baba goes you something better than fingers, yeah?” The pakistani said lifting himself off the bed and removing his boxers. His member slapping against his stomach as the band set him free.

Harry stared in awe. It had no curves. A solid piece that surged straight toward his hungry little mouth.

“Want Baba, please.” He whimpered, swallowing thickly.

“Knees bunny.” The dominant spoke.

Harry scrambles to the floor in front of the bed and steadied himself on said knees. With big green Bambi eyes and a hungry mouth.

“You ready baby? Start off easy, don’t be greedy. What’s the rule for being greedy?”

“Greedy means what Baba gives isn’t enough.” Harry said tacked with a shudder at the end. He knew anything Baba have him was enough.

“Suckle, Bunny.”

And Harry did just that, nursing the fat pink head of the dominant. Savoring the precum. A sweet earthy taste Harry was dying to taste. To remember.

“ I think my little girl is ready for more.” He said rubbing Harry’s head, the little nodding around his tip. Zayn head him still. And slowly guide himself down Harry’s throat.

“Easy baby, breathe— there you go.” He said slowly moving back and forth.

The couple were in heaven. Feeling each other out for the first time in a long time.

“Fuck— almost made Baba cum, bunny. Good girl.” Zayn said kissing Harry softly.

“Now, where do you want Baba next?—“Here!” Zayn said kneeling down where was, reaching between Harry’s legs, and slipping two fingers inside. A sharp gasp came from the submissive. “Deeper Baba!!”

“Gonna make wet baby girl, make you cum so hard I’ll leave trembling for days, sopping wet ruining your pretty little knickers. Cum for me!”

And Harry did just that, soaking Zayn’s hand in every drop of what Harry could give.

“Such a good girl, you cum so we’ll for Baba. So eager for more like you always were.” Zayn said stroking Harry’s limp body.

“I think there’s one more in you baby, I know we can cum together, yeah?”

“Yes Baba! Want more please!” Harry begged. He needed Zayn, everything he had, the very fiber of his being needed Zayn NOW.

“I’ll give it to you Bunny.” He laid Harry down on the floor, because honestly when you have someone as needy and as willing and adoring of you as Harry, you could care less about where you took him as long as you had each other that was all.

Zayn plunged forward, filling up the pink heat. Wrapping himself around harry and vice versa, he skillfully drove in and out, the feeling so slick and so warm. Both of them moaning, shivering in utter delight. Harry pulled Zayn closer, the skin contact began to create the familiar pit of heat in his core. Kissing and biting Zayn’s neck while clawing his back, just to hold off for the moment just till Zayn got there with him. But he couldn’t. It was there and it wasn’t going anywhere the way Zayn was plowing every single spot and angle Harry had.

“Baba I’m gonna cum- gonna cum— “Hold it! Don’t you dare!— “I can’t!” And with this two words, dom and sub reached a peak of white heat. Coming down from their high, Harry, feeling clingy, acted upon the feeling and wrapped himself around Zayn once again seeking comfort and warmth.

“My good little bunny, did so well. Now let’s get some rest, yeah.” He said pulling out of the submissive, hushing the whimper or loss as he laid him on the bed cleaning them off with a warm rag.

 


End file.
